Remember Who You Are
by J. Maria
Summary: Everyone was ready to go back through the mirror, but the trip to Wonderland made it impossible for some of them.
1. Trapped in a Mirror

Title: Remember Who You Are  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Lewis Carroll owns the main source, Joss owns the girl, Nick Willing owns the boy, and Guy Collins inspired the title and quote on top.  
Spoilers: Syfys Alice, Guy Collins _Alice Through the Looking Glass_, season 7.  
Summary: Everyone was ready to go back through the mirror, but the trip to Wonderland made it impossible for some of them.  
Words: 878  
A/N: Have I mentioned my obsession with Syfy's Alice? Because everyone should own a copy of it. Anywho, I felt the urge to fic again, which has been waning ever since Christmas. I tried finishing up the pieces of INtEotW, 31NoFDQ, and 25, but they are being brats, so I did the whole fresh slate. There's gonna be at least two more bits to this, as it is firmly set in the middle of the second part of the miniseries. I think I've now watched/own almost every version of _Alice in Wonderland_ known to man with the exception of the three cartoon versions (that I know of), the NBC miniseries from the 90s, and the new Tim Burton/Disney one. And the Care Bears in Wonderland so counts, seeing as it is my favorite simply because Grumpy Bear and the Cheshire Cat rap about pickled beets

__

**__**

Remember Who You Are

Trapped in a Mirror

Speak in French when you can't think of the English for a thing  
Turn your toes out when you walk,

And remember who you are.

- The Red Queen, _Alice Through the Looking Glass_

The Suits were bringing in fresh meat for the Drs. Dee and Dum. Which was kind of sweet, because then they laid off her torture sessions. Apparently, it was a big no-no to deny the Queen anything, and she'd gone and denied the old hag her information. How long had she been stuck in this hell? An hour, a day, a week? It felt like an eternity with the hypnotic backgrounds and shock-therapy sessions. Damn those bald psychotic bastards.

She huddled in the corner of her cell when there was a big ruckus in te hall. Ten suits dragged in a struggling form, a woven hat tipped askew on his head and his battered brown leather jacket was half-off. She cringed as Dee and Dum delighted in this new subject.

Two imposing figures stood in the back, one with the frightening white rabbit head, the other wearing his club hat and medallion. He'd been the one who'd dragged her kicking and screaming through the mirror after she'd helped that guy find his way around the city. Jack Chase. She must not have been here that long, she still remembered his name.

"N.O. Ten...what kind of messed up name is that?" she croaked, her brown hair falling limply in her eyes. "Not even a good alias, you club-headed bastard."

Number Ten jerked around at the sound of her voice, drawn away from the dispatching of Hatter, containment of Alice Hamilton, and imprisonment of Jack Heart. He gaped at the girl he himself had brought in for questioning when Jack had first disappeared through the mirror. She'd given aid to the fleeing prince of Wonderland, but hadn't spoken more than her name and a string of numbers with the letters N-I-W-C at the end of it.

"Why hasn't that Oyster been sent up to the casino with the others?" Ten demanded, giving his best imperious glare at the two doctors.

"Since when do we answer to you," Dee sneered, clinking Hatter's manacles in place.

"She's here by order of the Queen, stupid Club," Dum answered.

"But Jack Heart's been recovered, surely there are better uses for her in the casino. Her emotions -"

"Piss off you stupid little toady," she spat, glaring at him from the floor. "And the bastard's name was Chase."

"Another girl our darling _prince_ recruited, eh?" the new victim spat out disgustedly.

"With the ring back, you don't need a broken Oyster," the rabbit-headed figure drawled in a thick New York accent.

"Our Oyster isn't broken," Dum huffed.

"And if she is, it's entirely Dees fault. He's always breaking our Oysters far too early."

"My fault!"

"Thanks, Brooklyn, for getting them all riled up," she curled in further on herself.

"Shut up," Ten hissed, glaring at her to be still, watching as the two doctors started taking out their frustrations with each other on Hatter.

"What do you care?" she hissed back. "_You_ handed me over to them."

With a blur of speed she can't even wrap her head around, he's pulling her from the floor and out the door unnoticed. He's got work to do, but she's soon hidden from sight in the royal throne room. She watches as the Queen sentences both her son - _that_ bastard doesn't even recognize her pitiful form - and some other idiot girl he dragged into his mess. She can barely follow the conversation between the Queen and her court, and all she can think about is trying to go home to - what? What was it that she was so eager to go home to?

A job that hadn't come to her rescue. Friends who probably didn't even know where to look for her if they wanted to try because portals to different worlds via innocuous mirrors in creepy warehouses was just this side of weird even for them. Parents that weren't speaking to her because she'd dropped out of school for a job dealing with the occult. Her fearful eyes met the non-seeing ones of the girl named Alice. She quickly mouthed help me and slipped her employee ID card in her hand as Number Nine and two other Suits bustled Alice out of the Queen's throne room.

Unfortunately, after learning what Jack had slipped to Alice earlier and remembering Alice's own sleight of hand with the Ring of Wonder, the Suits checked her pockets and dutifully gave the piece of plastic to Number Ten. He studied it in his one moment of leisure and read it:

****

518671NIWC

Kit Holburn, W.i.T.

Her smiling image was pasted next to it, along with a little scribbled note on a bright fuchsia colored paper. _We're gonna have a blast saving the world! ~ D & C_. Ten frowned at this but slipped the materials into his pocket and gave her a reproving look. Kit merely sneered back at him as he shoved her into a small room off the throne room.

"Fuck you too, freakshow," Kit snapped bitterly as he left her alone, trying to figure out how to escape now that her one hope was smashed. She could never go home without her pass, and her pass had slipped out of sight with the ten of clubs. She couldn't help but giggle insanely at that thought. "I'm so screwed."


	2. We're All a Little Mad

Title: Remember Who You Are  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Lewis Carroll owns the main source, Joss owns the girl, Nick Willing owns the boy, and Guy Collins inspired the title and quote on top.  
Spoilers: Syfys Alice, Guy Collins _Alice Through the Looking Glass_, season 7.  
Summary: Everyone was ready to go back through the mirror, but the trip to Wonderland made it impossible for some of them.  
Words: 990  
A/N: Ugh, worst day ever. Pain in my back and then after two hours of sleep, I wake up to worship at the porcelain throne. I so hate being sick. Anyway, I can't remember what Ten was doing while the Casino was coming down, and I'm too sore to try and find the tvd and watch it as it takes all my power to hold my comp on my lap.

__

**__**

Remember Who You Are  
We're All a Little Mad

* * *

Speak in French when you can't think of the English for a thing  
Turn your toes out when you walk,  
And remember who you are.  
- The Red Queen, _Alice Through the Looking Glass_

* * *

Kit rocked back and forth, trying to shake off the case of the shivers she seemed to have develop. A shadow fell over her and she jerked her head up to see to far too familiar face of the Ten of Clubs. He seemed to be shivering too. Good, it served him right.

"Get up, girl," the club headed fool snapped, yanking her up by the arm.

"What, is it time for hedgehog croquet?" Kit snapped. "Does the royal bitchiness need to beat a crazy girl at a crazy game?"

"Shut your mouth! Do you want to lose your head?" Ten snapped at her, half dragging her down the hall.

Kit couldn't seem to get her feet to work, and soon Ten was handing her off to two bulky Aces who frog marched her safely out of the crumbling structure. She blinked, dumbfounded in the brightness of the open meadows that surrounded the house of cards. Kit craned her head back and laughed.

"Whoops, someone's playing fifty-two pick-up with half a deck. Pyramid's all wrong, gone completely topsy-turvy!" And then she cackled, a cackle worthy of a Disney villainess. "Just call me Maleficent! All I need is a crow!"

"What in the name of Wonderland is wrong with that girl?" a blonde bombshell in a tiny black dress hissed to her fedora-wearing companion. Kit frowned and glared at the man.

"Son of a bitch! Literally, the son of a bitch! If it isn't the royal Jack-ass!"

Blondie gasped, and tried to shield Jack from the Suits gaze. Luckily, Kit decided to fight harder against her two Aces and the Suits were too occupied with their crazy hell-cat to be concerned with the prodigal son.

Not that he was in hiding for very long, seeing as Alice and Hatter had started a confrontation with the now-powerless Queen. Ten shouldered his way through behind his soon-to-be king, and took hold of her, dragging her away from her Aces. She stumbled, ignoring the pain on her unshod feet as they scraped over debris and rocks. Everything passed in a blur - the Queen posturing, Jack growing a spine, her Ten whipping out a blade, and the Queen surrendering. Huh, it sucked that she hadn't known he'd had one on him. She'd have stole it sooner.

Jack, for all his pretty-boy good looks, apparently could organize a triage like nobody's business. Tents were hastily thrown together and outbuildings of the casino were transformed into waiting stations as the remaining scarabs and flamingos were utilized to take the first group of Oysters back to the looking glass.

The whole time, Ten kept her firmly in sight, making a few discreet comments to both the Duchess and Jack. He brought her food that had been salvaged from the casino, and sat beside her like a guard dog.

"I'm not getting all Stockholm-y with you, skirt," Kit hissed, begrudgingly taking the food from him and fighting the wince when her feet dragged painfully on the ground.

"You're injured," Ten said dumbly, frowning at her feet as she plopped down on a rock.

"Do you wear underroos under that dress of yours, Toc?" Kit sniped back, taking a bite out of her food. "Yum, roast beast."

"Toc?"

"I'm not calling you Ten, you numbered sociopath," Kit snorted, taking another bite of her roast beast. "And if you're not properly named and color coordinated, then how can you know what you is or isn't. Contrariwise, how can you know what's the proper name if you already aren't separated thusly?"

Ten stared at her for a long while, but didn't try and make conversation with her again. She was as mad as a true Wonderlander, and seeing as she'd spent more time here than any of the other Oysters in the clearing it made utter sense. She'd also spent most of her time under the influence of Dee and Dum, who were unaccounted for and presumed dead.

Ten stood patiently aside for the Duchess's attention. The new King was too busy setting up a containment area for his mother to be bothered with the Oyster's lost mind.

"What do you want, Ten?" the Duchess sighed heavily, stealing an envious glance at Alice, who was speaking briefly with the King before being escorted off to her sleeping quarters for the night.

"The girl - the Oyster who was first brought in when Jack - his majesty skipped out with the ring."

"She's going back with all the other Oysters, you can't _keep_ an Oyster, Ten," the Duchess frowned.

"It isn't that I wish to keep her, its - she's gone a bit native on us," Ten shrugged.

"She's been here for -"

"Far longer than any of the casino Oysters," Ten nodded. "She might be in need of rehabilitation before we send her back through the looking glass."

"And how to you propose to rehabilitate her? Send her off to the Caterpillar's hospital for the tea addicts?"

Ten gave a terse nod, and the Duchess looked back between him and Jack. Biting her perfect lip nervously, she glanced over at the girl who was sniffing indelicately at her food. Honestly, what did Jack see in these wounded little Oysters?

"I'll take the information to him. In the meantime, keep her out of the sight of Alice. She'd be pitching a fit to think we're holding one against its will. Again."

"Yes, your Grace."

Ten returned to Kit's side, yanking the bone away from her when she threatened to bash him in the head with it. Then he worked on getting a medic to look at her raw and bloody feet. She promptly kicked the medic in the face and dug her broken and ragged fingernails into Ten's arm when he tried to restrain her. He had a bad feeling that it was going to be a _long_ rehabilitation time for her to pass as a human being again.


End file.
